


Welcome Distraction

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and his to-be bride christen the royal throne. (Giveaway fic on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Distraction

It was just another day in court in the royal palace of Denerim; the halls filled with nobles, their servants and the many patrons there to beseech their King. It was a duty Alistair held in the highest regard, always taking the time to meet with his citizens. From the day of his coronation to now, he had been regarded as a leader of the people; after all, he was once a commoner like them. 

All through the meetings Evelyn stood aside with the rest of the council, occasionally voicing her opinion when prompted. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t distracted—by more than one thing. First, her betrothed, the love of her life, Alistair was looking particularly handsome today. He was already the picture of authority, shoulders squared and back straight as he sat in his throne. He kept his expression as neutral as possible as he listened to the various patrons that visited the hall, and dealt with problems in an even and fair manner. Only a few times did he turn to his council for guidance.

It was hard to keep her eyes off of him, and several times when he caught her eye she felt herself warm up in excitement. She couldn’t blame herself either; their wedding was fast approaching, long overdue after waiting an agonizing few months. That thought that led her to the next reason of distraction; the second, near identical throne that sat empty next to Alistair was calling her name.

“Lady Cousland?”

Evelyn blinked; momentarily confused as her mind tricked her into thinking the large chair _had_ called her name. _Cousland,_ she had to remind herself that it was still technically her name. In her head, she was already a Theirin, already Alistair’s wife and Queen. It wasn’t until she blinked a few times to regain her thoughts that she realized it was Teagan calling her name from beside her. She turned to him before glancing back at her King who was looking at her with an expectant expression, small traces of humor etched into his smile.

“Oh…” She trailed, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. She hadn’t been paying attention. “Forgive me. What was that?” She asked.

Teagan repeated himself; asking her opinion on what they should do about… _something_. She had tuned him out once more as her gaze drifted back to Alistair. He was smirking, as if he knew she was utterly distracted. Before she could snap her eyes away from him in self-correction, he winked, tongue darting out to sweep across his lips. _The tease_.

“I think that’s enough for today?” Alistair’s voice echoed out across the hall, his Kingsguard bowing respectively before ushering the remaining patrons from the large room. They would have to wait another day. Evelyn found herself trailing behind the rest of the royal council, hands folded over her waist as she walked. She tried to ignore the fact Alistair was right behind her, his steps quickening to meet hers.

“Love?” He beckoned and she stopped, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth before turning. She noted his guards, _and_ Arl Eamon, still standing on either side of him and quickly corrected herself, offering Alistair a small curtsy.

“Your Grace.” She tried to hold back laughter as Alistair groaned, rolling his eyes. Quickly, he waved his hand in dismissal, nodding to his guards and almost glaring at the way Eamon gave a disapproving expression.

“Leave us. I’m certain I’m entitled to a few moments of privacy with my future wife, yes?” Alistair inquired. Though, Evelyn could tell he wasn’t truly asking. Sometimes being King _did_ have its perks. Begrudgingly, the Arl left, the two standing in silence until the great doors closed with a loud echoing sound.

Evelyn felt anxiety bubble up in her stomach as she felt his gaze on her profile, warmth spreading across her skin as his hand touched her elbow. Slowly she glanced up at him, feeling her cheeks heat up, ears no doubt turning a dark shade of red at the intense way he stared at her. If he wasn’t saying it with words, or with his hands, Alistair was telling her he loved her with the look in his hazel eyes.

“Somebody was certainly distracted today…” He teased, flashing an amused smirk. Evelyn rolled her eyes, trying to hide her bashfulness. To think after all this time she still felt like a nervous teenaged girl experiencing her carnal awakening. Not that she _hadn’t_ experienced that with Alistair—he was her first _everything_ and she hoped he would be the last. She looked at him again.

“It’s hard to believe that in a week’s time I’ll be…” She trailed off, her heart suddenly aflutter with the excitement of their upcoming nuptials. Alistair only beamed at her, his grin wide and eyes sparkling with joy.

“ _Not_ Lady Cousland?” He asked.

Evelyn only softly laughed, smiling as he cupped her hands in his. His thumb traced over the engagement rings she wore on her left hand. There was the one that he had given her in Redcliffe after the Landsmeet, and a second that was more befitting of a future Queen. It was Evelyn that insisted on wearing the old one—it held more sentimental value than any silverite band engraved with the Theirin seal had.

“I’m just happy I finally get to be your wife.” She lowered her voice, hating how nervous she had been feeling the past few days. She blamed it on the pre-wedding jitters. _Everybody gets them_ , her brother had insisted. Alistair only smiled wider.

“I’m happy that you _want_ to be my wife.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I constantly wonder to myself what I ever did to deserve you.”

“You defeated the Blight?” Evelyn prompted, half joking. If the Maker was judging, that was a good place to start. Alistair gave her a short laugh under his breath.

“ _You_ did that. I was just one of the rag-tag-tagalongs.” He mused. Evelyn gave a light smack to his chest, leaving her hand there as she shook her head in disagreement.

“You give yourself too little credit.” A few of her fingers worked to adjust the lapels of his coat, fingers brushing along the Theirin crest. “Did you ever stop to consider that _I_ felt the same way?”

“What?” Alistair paused, eyebrows arched in surprise. “That _you_ don’t deserve _me_?” He placed his hand over hers against his chest before pursing his lips in thought. “We have this ‘argument’ a lot, don’t we?”

Evelyn giggled, a little louder when he pulled her towards him in an embrace. “Who loves the other more?” She clarified.

“ _Meeee_.” Alistair sang in her ear, only causing her to laugh louder, especially when his fingers trailed to tickle along her sides. It wasn’t like she was actually asking, but always found his answer amusing.

“Alistair!” She warned, failing to stop him from continuing as she giggled. His hands trailed, one sliding to give her bottom a squeeze. Again she playfully smacked at his chest. “ _Maker_ , save it for the honeymoon!”

“Oh, we’re still waiting until then, are we?” Alistair teased, his hands resting on her hips as he stepped closer, their bodied mere inches apart.

Evelyn chewed on her lip nervously, eyes searching his face. They had been _good_ , and had listened to Eamon’s _suggestion_ that the two refrain from anything too disreputable, any scandalous behavior unbecoming of a ‘virgin bride’. Then again, so many in the court already knew the lover’s background and never for a minute doubted their love, let alone insulted her with the question of her purity. If Alistair was meant to be her _first_ and _only_ , then he already was—vows be damned.

Finally, she kissed him, not wasting time to run her tongue along his lips, smiling as he eagerly welcomed her, his hands sliding to hold her back. Alistair pulled her close to him in a warm embrace as they kissed feverishly, her hands moving to frame his face, fingers threading in his hair. He broke away, if only to run his lips down her jaw, mouth wrapping around the pulse point in her neck as he gently sucked at her skin.

Evelyn was in a daze, her body aflame with passion. It had been a significant time since they were last intimate, and her loins ached to feel him inside of her. It was slightly embarrassing to find herself so… _eager_ , but as Alistair pressed his hips to hers, she felt his want as well. They paused, breaths labored as they both scanned the room for an appropriate place—Evelyn smiled to herself; maybe _appropriate_ wasn’t the right word to use. It didn’t take long for both of their gazes to settle on the large throne that sat just steps away, a tingle running up the length of Evelyn’s spine in excitement.

“We’re _terrible_.” Alistair joked, even as he pulled her with him, eyes glazing over in heated desire as they stood before it. “How does this work?” He half-laughed, hands still busy running up and down her sides. Evelyn quickly pushed at his chest, sitting him down in the large seat. Alistair’s eyes widened in mild surprise as he watched her leaning over to unlace and unbuckle the ties to his breeches.

“We’ll have to be quick.” She reminded, knowing that at any moment one of his guards could return. Alistair only groaned in response as she freed his erection, her fingers running up and down the length of him in a slight tease. His hands reached towards her skirts and she held back her laughter, as he couldn’t quite grasp them.

“Then _be_ quick, woman!” He breathed, and the two laughed, struggling to hike up her skirts as she moved to straddle his thighs.

Simultaneously, Alistair scooted to the edge of the seat; hands sliding along her thighs to her smalls as she braced herself against the oak grain. Fairly unceremoniously, Alistair used a few fingers to push her cotton smalls to the side, and she gasped as he pushed his hips upwards, the tip of his erection meeting her folds precisely. Again he pressed against her, and she shifted against him, the two breathing out in pleasure as he slowly filled her. Their position didn’t allow for him to fully hilt inside, but she already knew it would be enough.

After a moment spent adjusting, Alistair pulled one of his hands from her skirts, pressing it to the small of her back as his other squeezed along her thigh. Evelyn gripped his shoulders before rolling her hips forward to meet his upwards thrust. It was awkward at first, but as soon as they found a steady rhythm all she could see were stars behind closed eyes.

With a sharp grunt and a firm kiss to her lips Alistair came, his thrusts labored as he worked to make sure she quickly followed. And she did—her body contracting around him as she trembled in ecstasy. He lifted her from him with a sigh, and as much as Evelyn wished to stay wrapped in his embrace, she moved, standing on shaky legs as she smoothed out her skirts. She would have to wait to clean herself up.

“What a state to find our King in.” She teased, Alistair slow to move himself from his exhausted state, his pants still tugged down at his waist and exposed for the entire world to see. He rolled his eyes as he stood up, reaching down to adjust his clothing. 

Before she could say another word, Alistair grabbed at her again, pulling her to sit in his lap once more as he sat back down. Her side against his chest, she giggled as he pressed short kisses to her cheek and neck, dipping dangerously low along her collar. Suddenly, a voice called out.

“If you two are planning on doing what _I think_ you’re planning on doing on that throne, I’m afraid I’ll have to interrupt you.” It was Teagan, only the faintest traces of humor in his voice.

Alistair and Evelyn could only laugh. 


End file.
